Boundaries
by IncD
Summary: The forest is divided into two clans, DriftClan and MistClan. They have been separated by boundaries for as long as any cat can remember. But when three kits are born into DriftClan, their destinies urge them far beyond these familiar boundaries. How far are they willing to go to find what they seek and will any cat be willing to stop them? Rated T for future themes.
1. Prologue and Allegiances

Allegiances

Driftclan

Leader: Thornstar: thick, golden-furred tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Lionleap: large yellow tom with green eyes

Apprentice, Eaglepaw

Med. Cat: Raggedfern: old tortoiseshell tom

Warriors: Oakleaf: broad-shouldered tabby tom with blue eyes

Apprentice , Silverpaw

Applefall: reddish she-cat with blue eyes

Seedspot: white she-cat with grey patches and amber eyes

Redwing: dark ginger tom with hazel eyes

Blackrock: smoky black tom with amber eyes

Brightfire: small red she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Embernose: dusky orange she-cat with green eyes

Cloudpelt: thick-furred white tom with blue eyes

Apprentices: Rosepaw: pale ginger she-cat with with blue eyes

Eaglepaw: dark brown tom with white chest and amber eyes

Silverpaw- silver she-cat with dark amber eyes

Queens: Rainstep: blue-grey she-cat with dark blue eyes (mother to Lionleap's kits: Ashkit, a light grey tabby she-kit with green eyes, Sunkit, a yellow tabby tom with blue eyes, and Mallowkit, a blue-grey she-cat with black ears and green eyes)

Blossomfur: pretty calico she-cat with bright green eyes (expecting Thornstar's kits) (Bearkit, large brown tom with green eyes, Nettlekit, mottled grey she-kit with amber eyes, and Stormkit, a small dark grey tom with one amber eye and one green eye)

Elders: Cedertail: blind, dark grey tabby tom

Poolstep: pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

Mistclan

Leader: Hazelstar: pale grey and white she-cat with yellow eyes

Deputy: Pineshadow: black tom a white tail and green eyes

Apprentice, Darkpaw

Med. Cat: Whitebird: petite white she-cat with hazel eyes

Warriors: Shadowblaze: dark grey tom with a white chest and blue eyes

Greywind: grey tabby she-cat with brown eyes

Apprentice, Sootpaw

Sorrelfoot: tortoisesehell she-cat with amber eyes

Wolffur: dark brown and cream tom with a torn ear and dark eyes

Apprentice, Brackenpaw

Tigerstreak: dark brown tom with a ginger belly and amber eyes

Apprentice, Sandpaw

Perchleap: thin grey tabby tom with brown eyes

Shadestream: cream and grey she-cat with brown eyes

Tinyshadow: white she-cat with black patches and green eyes

Leafpelt: dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices: Sandpaw: pale brown tom with blue eyes

Brackenpaw: golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Darkpaw- mottled grey she-cat with blue eyes

Sootpaw: dark grey and white tom with amber eyes

Queens: Vixenfur, dark ginger she-cat with fierce green eyes (mother to Shadowblaze's kits: Morningkit, a pretty ginger and white she-kit with green eyes, and Plumkit, a light grey she-cat with small white paws and blue eyes)

Frostfall: long-haired white she-cat with bright blue eyes (mother to Wolffur's kits: Berrykit, a long-haired cream she-kit with dark eyes, and Clawkit, a tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes)

Elders: Smokeear: a deaf grey tom with blue eyes

Prologue

The sky was dark the night that Blossomfur's kits were born. Their ancestors had shied away, fearful of some unknown enemy, and all that remained in the sky were thick clouds the color of pitch. Even the forest and air were still with mysterious tension. However, Blossomfur was not aware of any of this. She was much too focused on her pain.

"Has anyone seen Thornstar?" The question came from a dusky orange she-cat, her eyes bright with urgency.

The cats who had gathered in the clearing to hear news of the kitting looked to each other inquisitively. There was a quiet pause before a small red she-cat stepped forward and said, "I think he left to patrol the Boundary with Oakleaf and Silverpaw."

Embernose, the orange she-cat, tore at the ground with her claws. "If you know where he is then go find him and bring him back," she yowled. "And be quick!" The small she-cat was quick to scamper off, her fur ruffled.

A thick-furred white tom placed his tail lightly across Embernose's shoulders. "You're too quick to anger at times, Embernose. Try to remain calm. Brightfire is not the one at fault here."

Embernose tucked her paws neatly in front of her, her ears burning with shame. "I'm sorry, Cloudpelt, but not everyone one can be as composed as you in a time of crisis!"

Cloudpelt gave a soft purr of affection for his former apprentice. "Don't worry about Blossomfur. Raggedfern is with her and he's helped many queens with their kittings. Your sister will be fine."

"But she looks like she's in so much pain! And she keeps whimpering for Thornstar." Embernose cast a wistful look toward the nursery. "I only want to help Blossomfur."

Cloudpelt nodded. "And you can. How about you wait with her in the nursery and I'll stay out here and keep watch for Thornstar."

"Thanks, Cloudpelt," she mewed, heading back into the nursery. Typically, the den was cozy, but Embernose now found it to be uncomfortably hot and cramped, even with Rainstep and her kits sleeping in the elders' den. Her sister was stretched out in her nest, the clan medicine cat, Raggedfern, beside her.

Blossomfur raised her head to glance at Embernose. "Thornstar?" The queen held a stick in her jaws, but she still managed to inquire after her missing mate.

"He's out on patrol, but I sent Brightfire after him," Embernose replied. She kept a careful distance from her sister so as not to get in the way.

Raggedfern grunted as he placed a paw on Blossomfur's side. "He better get here soon, then. The kits are ready to come." The old tortoiseshell medicine cat paused a moment before asking, "Are you ready, Blossomfur?"

The queen nodded, her green eyes wide as another spasm of pain rippled through her. Embernose took a hesitant step forward, desperately wanting to stop her sister's pain.

Raggedfern beckoned her even closer. "When the kits come, be ready to help bathe them. They'll need all of the warmth they can get."

Embernose nodded, sitting beside the medicine cat. She gasped as Blossomfur's whole frame shuddered, and the first kit soon arrived. Raggedfern leaned forward to nip open the kit sack, then gently pushed the kit toward Embernose. The orange she-cat began to furiously lap at the kit.

"Push," Raggedfern instructed, and Blossomfur gave a small cry of pain as another spasm took her body, and the second kit arrived. Raggedfern again opened the kit sack and gave Embernose the kit to bathe. She kept the first kit close to her for warmth as she groomed its sibling.

"Not much longer, now," Raggedfern soothed. "One more to go."

Blossomfur gave a small nod, but Embernose saw that her sister's eyes were glazed with exhaustion, and the stick had diminished to little more than splinters in her jaw.

Raggedfern had two paws on Blossomfur's side again, ready to help her push. It was an agonizing wait, Blossomfur's screams the only sound in the still night air. Finally, the last kit slithered out, and Embernose released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Congrats, Blossomfur," Raggedfern meowed, his voice laced with fatigue. "You have three healthy kits."

"Two toms and a she-kit," Embernose added, pushing the kits closer towards their mother. "Do you have names for them yet?"

Blossomfur tucked the kits to her belly. She touched each one with her nose in turn. "This one is Bearkit," she mewed, pointing toward the eldest kit, a large brown tom. "This is Nettlekit," she said, licking the head of the mottled grey she-kit.

Embernose motioned towards the last kit, a tiny dark grey tom. "And what about him?"

"Do you have any ideas?"

Embernose thought for a bit. The kit would need a strong name, but one he could grow into. She also took his dark appearance into consideration. "How about Stormkit?"

"That is a fine name, for a fierce warrior." The words had not come from Blossomfur, but Embernose noticed her sister's eyes immediately light up. Turning towards the entrance, Embernose saw that Thornstar had come in behind her.

The golden-furred leader padded over to his mate, observing his kits with obvious pride. "Driftclan is lucky to have such strong future warriors," Thornstar meowed.

Blosssomfur purred. "Well, right now they're only small, defenseless kits."

Embernose noticed Thornstar suddenly tense. "But Starclan knows that they are destined for great things."

"How do you know? Did Starclan share a vision with you?" Blossomfur asked. Her ears had pricked at her mate's grave tone.

Remembering himself, Thornstar shook his head. "No, but I know it in my heart. Nothing less could come from our kits." He leaned forward to lick Blossomfur's cheek. "Make sure to get some rest." He nodded to Embernose before exiting the den.

During this time, Raggedfern had made himself unobtrusive against the moss-lined wall of the nursery. He padded over to Embernose. "Stay with her tonight and come get me if she starts to feel more pain."

"Okay Raggedfern, thanks." After the medicine cat had left, Embernose settled into Rainstep's empty nest, listening to the soft sleeping sounds of Blossomfur and her sister's kits. They would be more formally announced to the clan tomorrow by Thornstar. Content in the milky warmth of the nursery, Embernose quickly drifted off to sleep. Her dreams, however, were filled with questions of what exactly Thornstar thought his kits were destined for.


	2. Chapter 1

**Rainstone18: Thanks for the first review!**

 **Shadow Regrowth: Thanks, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter One

In the two moons since Blossomfur had had her kits, leaf-bare had fiercely gripped the clan, bringing with it a coldness previously unknown by the young kits in the nursery, as well as illness. A bout of greencough had swept through the clan, affecting elders and warriors both. Blossomfur had been the last to catch it, and while her symptoms were fading, Stormkit had begun to develop whitecough as a result. 

_Brittle leaves crackled beneath dark grey paws as a young she-cat padded through the forest. She was concentrating on an elusive squirrel, her lithe body pressed flat to the forest floor as she steadily crept closer. She had just reached the base of the great oak tree, where the squirrel chattered noisily above her, when a dark, heavy shape rammed against her flank, knocking her to the ground. Dizzily, she tried to find her paws again, but the larger cat had grasped her by the scruff, and slowly, as the world spun beneath her, her vision faded to black. Distantly, she heard the chatter of the squirrel high above, mocking her._

"Nettlekit? Did you hear me? Nettlekit!" The small, mottled she-kit tried to bury herself deeper into her mossy nest. She thought she heard a sigh behind her, and then suddenly the other cat had her by the scruff. Nettlekit's paws sleepily churned the air around her.

"Why'd you wake me up? I was having such a good dream," Nettlekit mewed, blinking away the last remnants of sleep.

The other cat momentarily ignored her. Out of the corner of her eye, Nettlekit managed to get a peek of Blossomfur wrapped tightly around the dozing frame of her brother Stormkit. Before she could look around the den more, she was uncourteously dumped outside in the clearing.

Opening her amber eyes fully in the startling morning light, bright against the heaps of stark white snow, Nettlekit saw that it was Rainstep who had so rudely awakened her. The queen had corralled her own kits, along with Nettlekit and her brother Bearkit, outside of the nursery. Nettlekit's brother was currently playing with the older kits by chasing an inky crow feather through the snow.

"What was your dream about?" Rainstep prompted, snapping Nettlekit's attention back to the blue-grey queen before her. So she had heard her.

"Nothing," Nettlekit replied, not feeling like sharing with the queen now.

Rainstep snorted. "Well, it must have been something. You were twitching and scratching like your pelt was full of fleas." The queen bent down to sniff over Nettlekit. "I was afraid you would wake up your brother. He needs all of the rest that he can get."

Nettlekit nodded her understanding. Stormkit had never been strong. He had rarely played with them before he had caught the spreading sickness, and when he had joined their mock battles before, he would quickly find himself short of breath and sleepy. Now, all Stormkit seemed to do was sleep.

Opening her mouth to say something, Nettlekit was cut off by the arrival of Embernose, her mother's sister. The dusky orange she-cat was carrying two finches, which she placed on the ground before herself and Rainstep.

"Greetings, Rainstep. Nettlekit." Embernose tapped Rainstep lightly with her tail and gave her niece's ear a lick.

"Hi, Embernose." Rainstep gave the other she-cat a scrutinizing look. "So, when are you moving into the nursery?"

Nettlekit gave her aunt a glance over herself. She knew Embernose was expecting kits, but the orange she-cat had decided to continue her warrior duties for as long as possible. Recently, Raggedfern had restricted her from border patrols and battle training, but Embernose still went out to hunt as often as possible.

Embernose tucked her paws uncomfortably around her swollen belly. "Raggedfern told me I should think about it soon. But he also doesn't want me near Blossomfur and Stormkit, so it's fine if I stay in the warriors den for now."

"Okay, just be careful," Rainstep mewed. Nodding, Embernose had begun to walk away when Rainstep called after her.

"Hey, would you like me to give one of these finches to Blossomfur?"

Embernose dipped her head. "Yes, I would appreciate that. Thanks."

"No problem." Rainstep picked up the finches and started into the nursery, before stopping to relate a quick warning to Nettlekit. "Play safefully, and do not bother any of the warriors, okay?"

Nettlekit flicked her ears in annoyance. "Yes, Rainstep," she meowed, watching the queen disappear into the nursery. Turning away, she padded over to where her brother Bearkit and Rainstep's kits were tossing around the crow feather.

"Hey, I bet you can't catch it," Sunkit challenged, his eyes on his sister Ashkit.

"Can too," Ashkit replied.

"Are you ready?" Bearkit asked, the black feather held beneath his paw.

"Yep." Ashkit wriggled her haunches, her gaze trained on the feather.

"Go!" Bearkit released the father, swatting it into the air until the wind took it, the feather steadily climbing higher and higher. Ashkit sprang into the air after it, her tiny claws reaching desperately for the feather. She missed by a mere whisker-length, her momentum landing her clumsily into a pile of snowdrift.

Their laughter was loud around her, and Nettlekit soon found herself joining in. It only became louder as Ashkit emerged from the snow, her grey pelt spiky with frost.

"Whatever," she huffed, shaking some of the ice from her fur. "I'd like to see you try it, Sunkit."

The tall yellow kit purred. "Challenge gladly accepted." His gaze sweeping the clearing, he finally spotted Nettlekit. "Hey, Nettlekit! How about you get the feather and throw it up for me?"

Though she was tempted to reply to the contrary, Nettlekit meowed, "Sure." The snow crunched beneath her dark paws as she bent to pick up the feather. "I bet you won't be able to catch it, Sunkit," Nettlekit meowed, her amber eyes gleaming.

"Yeah? What do you want to bet?" Sunkit asked, returning the challenge in her tone.

Nettlekit glanced at the other kits. Bearkit and Mallowkit sat huddled together, and Ashkit was still smoothing down her ruffled pelt. "If you can't catch it, then I get to be leader next time we play."

Sunkit grunted. Whenever they pretended to be warriors, he was always the leader. "Sure, and if I do catch it, then you will help me sneak into the medicine cat den."

"Why?"

"You'll find out if I win the challenge." Sunkit tucked his paws beneath him, ready to spring. "Ready," he mewed.

Hooking the feather on her paw, Nettlekit swept it up into the air, letting an icy gale take it from her. It was a twisting, dark shadow, gone in a flash as Sunkit leapt into the air, taking it down with him. His pelt shone brilliantly as he rolled with the feather against the snow. After finally coming to a stop, Sunkit stood, the feather held triumphantly in his jaws.

"I won," Sunkit proclaimed, spitting the feather out at Nettlekit's paws. "I will meet you tonight outside the medicine den after Raggedfern has gone to meet with Whitebird."

Nettlekit flicked her ear in annoyance as she watched Sunkit trail off to the other side of the clearing, Ashkit and Mallowkit following in his wake. The older kit could be so arrogant at times. Nettlekit hated to be bossed around by him, and yet she was also interested in knowing what business Sunkit felt he had in the medicine den.

She felt a slight nudge against her shoulder, starting Nettlekit from her thoughts. It was Bearkit, gently pushing her in the direction of the elder's den. "Let's leave them alone for now, okay? I don't know what Sunkit's planning, but I don't think I like the sound of it."

Nettlekit nodded her head in agreement as she padded after her brother, her plumy tail sweeping snow up behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

**Shadow Regrowth: I'm glad you liked the last chapter, and I agree that Nettlekit is absolutely adorable!**

 **Skyshine: Thanks!**

Chapter Two

 _Her dreams were filled with darkness. Nettlekit heard distant cries for help, but despite all she did, she could not urge her paws to action. She was alone in the insurmountable blackness, unable to help. Her chest felt constricted, and when she opened her mouth to speak, only a small croak made it past her sore throat. Nettlekit felt discomfited by the sharp pinpricks of pain in her unbearably hot pelt. She was helpless._

Nettlekit awoke to find Sunkit standing over her, the blue eyes that he alone of his siblings shared with his mother wide as pools in the dim light. Night had fallen and the rest of the kits and queens were sleeping peacefully around them. Only Stormkit slept unsoundly, his tiny paws churning painfully against Nettlekit's backside.

She stood and touched her nose to his. Stormkit felt alarmingly hot. "Sleep well, brother," Nettlekit whispered, pausing to lick his head before ducking out the nursery entrance after Sunkit.

Sunkit flicked his ear in greeting. "Took you long enough to wake up," the older kit grunted.

Nettlekit felt her tail twitch in annoyance. "Can you tell me why we're sneaking into the medicine den in the middle of the night?"

"Shh! Keep your voice down," he replied, nodding in the direction of the camp entrance, where Seedspot could be seen keeping guard just beyond the two hawthorn bushes. Sunkit leaned in toward her. "I heard that one of the apprentices had found an abandoned bees' nest in the forest and brought back some honeycomb for Raggedfern to use with the sick cats."

Nettlekit immediately thought of Stormkit, his dreams plagued by sickness. "Has he given any to Stormkit?"

"I don't know, but if we find it, you can give some to him."

It angered Nettlekit to think that the old medicine cat would be withholding something that could help to ease her brother's pain. "Okay, let's go then."

Sunkit purred. "Quickly, then," he whispered, slowly making his way toward the medicine cat den.

Nettlekit followed suit, lowering herself to the ground. The chill of the snow against her fur sent shivers down her spine. They were careful not to make a sound as the two kits slithered through the snow, forging their own path to the medicine cat den. Seedspot kept her solemn guard and never turned around to check behind her.

The two kits ducked past the fern fronds that signaled the entrance to the den. It was dark, and it took a few moments for Nettlekit's eyes to adjust as she glanced around. She had only been in there a couple of times when Raggedfern or another warrior was around. Most cats had been kept out because of the spread of greencough.

Her infrequent visits to the medicine den had not been enough to familiarize her with the place. Nettlekit stood with her jaw slightly agape. She was overwhelmed with the scents of many different cloying herbs, most of which Nettlekit did not recognize. Raggedfern's mossy nest was currently empty and looked a bit battered. It was located near a small pool of water, which Raggedfern used to bring wet moss to sick cats. There were also a couple of empty nests for sick cats. The den then extended into a tunnel, where Raggedfern kept the majority of his herbs.

Sunkit stopped to scent the air closely. "It must be in here," he meowed, climbing into the tunnel and beckoning for Nettlekit to follow.

The small grey she-kit had taken no more than a step before she collided with Sunkit. The older kit had stopped in front of Nettlekit, pushing them both out of the tunnel.

Nettlekit had been shoved into Raggedfern's nest. "What?" she began to say, before she was interrupted by mewl of surprise.

"What are you two kits doing? You know that you're not supposed to be in here!"

Nettlekit blinked dolefully up into Embernose's green gaze. The orange queen's eyes conveyed an intense mixture of surprise and annoyance, but Nettlekit also thought she could smell a tinge of fear radiating off of her aunt. She couldn't be certain though.

"Answer me," Embernose commanded, moving to block the entrance to the den, which also served as its only exit. "Does Raggedfern even know you're in here?"

Sunkit was silent. The yellow kit stared down at his paws, leaving Nettlekit to give Embernose an explanation.

 _Is he scared of Embernose?_ Nettlekit did not think that was the case. It was Sunkit's plan and he must have known the likelihood of them getting caught. _But maybe he's afraid of Lionleap._ The deputy would certainly have some harsh words for his son if he found out about their shenanigans during the night.

"It was my idea," Nettlekit meowed finally, taking a defensive step toward Sunkit. "I heard from the apprentices that Raggedfern had collected some honeycomb and I thought that the honey might help soothe Stormkit's sore throat."

Embernose cocked her head. "Couldn't you have waited until Raggedfern got back or told Blossomfur?"

Nettlekit shook her head. "Stormkit's coughing had woken me up and I couldn't sleep, but I didn't want to wake up Blossomfur or bother another warrior. Sunkit was also awake, so the two of us decided to go and get the honey ourselves." Nettlekit flattened her ears. "We didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Sunkit nodded. "We are sorry if we did, though," he murmured.

Embernose sighed. "I guess I can forgive you for wanting to help your brother, Nettlekit, but you should have waited for Raggedfern to return or told your mother. What if you had accidentally given Stormkit the wrong herb? You might have made him even more ill!"

Nettlekit opened her jaw to utter another apology, but Sunkit beat her to it. "I know, and again we both apologize for our actions." Sunkit's tail drooped as he looked to Embernose. "Are you going to tell Raggedfern?"

There was a moment of tense silence before Embernose replied, in which both kits held their breaths. "No," she mewed, and the shoulders of both kits sagged with great relief. "That doesn't mean that you can wander around wherever you please. Not until you're made apprentices."

Sunkit wriggled in newfound excitement. "Only one more moon to go for me!"

Embernose snorted, but her eyes shone with flecks of amusement. "Well, if I catch you two in here again without a warrior or Raggedfern, I'll see that Thornstar makes you wait another moon until your apprentice ceremony."

"Yes, Embernose," Nettlekit agreed, and Sunkit gave the expectant queen a respectful dip of his head.

"Off you go then," Embernose ordered, shoving the kits out of the nursery. "You've had plenty of adventure for one night."

Nettlekit and Sunkit padded defeatedly back to the nursery, earning an inquisitive look from Seedspot as they did so. All was quiet in the nursery, except for the rough sounds of Stormkit coughing, but they had become much more subdued.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get the honey," Nettlekit mewed, blinking sleep-weary eyes. She settled into Blossomfur's nest, wrapping her body around Stormkit's smaller frame. His fever felt as if it had lowered a bit.

"It's alright. At least we didn't get into anymore trouble. Imagine if Raggedfern had caught us! The old tom would have bitten our tails off!"

Nettlekit purred. She was going to reply to Sunkit, but soon found herself too tired to do more than rest her head on her paws, and close her eyes as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Embernose had thought long and hard, but she was still unable to come to a decision about her kits. She knew that she would love them, but would the clan be so accepting of half-clan kits? Of that, Embernose could not be certain.

During the night she had begun to experience some rather unpleasant cramping, and had gone to see if she could find the herb that Raggedfern had given her before to help ease her pain. Embernose hadn't expected to run into Nettlekit and Sunkit.

 _Will our kits be as curious?_ Embernose couldn't help but wonder. She began to walk back towards the warriors den, until she stopped and headed instead for the camp entrance.

"I'm going for a quick walk to stretch my legs," she told Seedspot.

"Okay, be careful!" Seedspot replied as Embernose squeezed her way through the camp entrance and out into the forest.

It was terribly dark, and she only had her nose and the glow of moonlight reflecting off of the new fallen snow to guide her paws along the familiar path to the Boundary. The Boundary was a thin, now frozen river bed that divided DriftClan and MistClan It wasn't difficult to cross if one only searched for a hidden passage. However, there was a long history of cats having drowned in an attempt to cross the Boundary's swirling waters. Embernose was cautious to find all of the stepping stones as she crossed the river, her paws disturbing the snow that concealed them.

The forest growth in MistClan was sparse compared to DriftClan. What trees there were stood solemn, their spindly branches glittering with frost. There would have been few places for a cat to hide even in greenleaf. Fortunately, Embernose didn't have to search very hard to find who she was looking for.

"Pineshadow!" she exclaimed, racing to the base of a tall birch tree where the MistClan deputy sat. He rose to greet her, smoothing down Embernose's ruffled orange fur with the tip of his tail.

"Embernose," Pineshadow purred warmly, "You don't know how happy I am to see you." He glanced down at her swollen belly. "And our kits," he added. "When are they expected?"

Embernose twined her tail with Pineshadow's own. "Soon. Raggedfern says about another half-moon."

"That's great news!" he meowed brightly. Pineshadow's excitement soon faded when he noticed the look of worry that passed across Embernose's face. "What's wrong?"

Embernose buried her muzzle in his steady shoulder. "Our kits can't live with a paw in both clans. I've already been asked questions about their father by my clanmates. What am I to tell our kits?"

Pineshadow wrapped himself tightly around his mate. "That they have a mother who loves them very much, as well as a father somewhere who also loves them. It's ultimately your decision whether or not you want to tell them about their half-clan heritage." Pineshadow paused to lick Embernose's ear affectionately. "Just know that our kits will always be welcome in MistClan."

Embernose nodded. They stood there for awhile beneath the birch tree, Pineshadow supporting Embernose's weight silently as she drank in the missed scent of him and the forest around them. All was peaceful and quiet around them.

Their momentary solace was interrupted by a far off yowl, followed by a muffled crashing sound. Embernose broke apart from her mate, trying to think of who the familiar yowl belonged to. She was disturbed by the frightened undertones she had heard in it.

Pineshadow had his hackles raised. He stood protectively around Embernose, his claws already extracted in preparation for battle. "What was that?" he meowed softly.

Embernose shook her head and took a few steps toward the Boundary. "I don't know, but I think I should investigate. It sounded like a cat in trouble."

She began to cross the frozen riverbed only to find her path blocked by Pineshadow.

"I can't let you go alone! You could get hurt, or something even worse could happen to you," he meowed. Pineshadow's green eyes conveyed deep worry.

Embernose felt a defensive growl rising in her throat. "The cry came from DriftClan. If my clanmates find you on our side of the border, then we will both be in trouble."

"Think of our kits!" he called behind her as Embernose managed to force her way past her mate. "Think of family!"

"I am," she replied, without turning to look back at Pineshadow. "My clanmates need me as well as my kits."

Embernose sprang off into the DriftClan territory without a glance back to see if Pineshadow had followed her or not. She would not waste precious moments arguing with him if the life of her clanmate was in danger.

The orange she-cat padded through the forest cautiously, keeping her eyes and ears open for another telltale sign of where her clanmate might be. At this time of night there were no patrols out, and Embernose finally began to feel worry. What if enemy warriors had crossed over onto DriftClan territory? Hopefully they would not harm an expectant queen, but her safety was not guaranteed without Pineshadow at her side. And what if it were some other creature who had no knowledge or care for the Warrior code? What would she do then?

Embernose was pondering these dangers when she felt the snow crumble beneath her paws. Looking down, she noticed that she had barely stopped short of falling down a hole in the ground. Embernose took a step back before she peered into the dark depths of the hole.

"Help!" came a familiar wail. Embernose leaned in closer. A frightened pair of amber eyes blinked back at her. "Embernose, is that you?" asked an incredulous voice.

"Raggedfern?" Embernose recognized the old medicine cat's raspy mew. "What are you doing down there?"

The tortoiseshell tom snorted. "I could ask you why you're out in the forest at night so close to your due date, but I won't." He sighed when Embernose shrank away from his glare. "I was on my way back to camp after meeting with Whitebird when all of a sudden the ground fell out from beneath my paws and I landed in this fox den. It was hidden from sight under the snow."

Embernose scented the air. There was definitely an underlying scent of fox, but it didn't seem too fresh. "Don't worry, I'll help get you out before a fox can come back and find us here," she mewed.

Raggedfern nodded. "There's a broken stick near that tree," he told her.

In a moment, Embernose had located the stick and ran back to the hole with the stick in her jaw. She held it out to Raggedfern.

"Be careful not to strain yourself," he murmured before clamping his jaw around the proffered end of the stick. Embernose braced her paws in the thick snow and pulled. She felt her muscles protest weakly before she was forced to let go of the stick. She did not have the strength to pull the medicine cat out of the deep fox den by herself.

"I'll go back to camp and find someone to help," Embernose meowed, racing off in the direction of camp.

"Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," Raggedfern called behind her.

Embernose managed to maintain a steady pace, her breath clouding in front of her as she ran. She was not far from camp, but her swollen belly made the distance seem much longer. After a while, she came close enough to taste the familiar scents of her clanmates on the frosty air. Determined, she hurried on, until another scent stopped Embernose abruptly in her tracks. She had just enough time to turn around before she was confronted by a flash of ginger fur, and dark beady eyes that immediately focused on her. Embernose felt frozen with fear. Through her panic-filled mind, only one thought came clearly to her.

 _Fox!_


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Bearkit was awoken by his sister Nettlekit's loud snores. He rolled away from her and opened his eyes. Early dawn light filtered into the den, painfully bright in Bearkit's vision. The large brown kit turned instead to his mother, Blossomfur. He opened his mouth to voice a complaint to the calico queen, but all that came out was a series of throaty coughs.

Blossomfur blinked sleepily at her son. "Go back to sleep, sweetheart," she murmured, guiding Bearkit back into the nest with a gentle paw.

"But my throat hurts!" he croaked, struggling against her.

Blossomfur glanced outside of the den before finally releasing her grip on Bearkit. She touched her nose to his. "You do feel hot," she meowed thoughtfully. "Raggedfern should be back from his meeting with Whitebird by now, so how about you pay him a visit in the medicine den? He can see if you need any herbs to help soothe your throat."

Bearkit nodded, anxious to escape the stifling heat of the den. The snow on the ground provided a welcome chill beneath his paws as he padded over to the medicine den. The camp was still peacefully quiet. Cloudpelt was on guard at the entrance to the camp, although Bearkit saw that the white-furred warrior was lightly dozing. As he neared the medicine den, Bearkit felt the sudden weight of a strong paw on his shoulder. He turned to see who it was.

"What are you up to so early in the day, hmm?" Lionleap asked. His tone might have been rather serious, but his green eyes twinkled with a sleepy warmth. "Not causing trouble, I hope?"

"No, sir," Bearkit replied immediately. His words were punctuated by a raspy cough. "Momma told me to go see Raggedfern because my throat hurts."

Lionleap nodded and took a step back from the kit. "Very well then. Don't let me be the one to stop you."

Bearkit bounded on. Cautiously, he poked his head inside the medicine den. "Raggedfern?" After waiting for an answer that never came, Bearkit stepped inside the den. "Raggedfern?" The old tortoiseshell tom's nest was empty and his scent seemed stale. To be certain, Bearkit even checked inside the small tunnel where Raggedfern kept his herbs, but the medicine cat was nowhere to be found.

Slowly, Bearkit backed out of the den. He looked around the camp for Lionleap and found the yellow-furred deputy chatting with Cloudpelt near the entrance. He hurried over to them.

"Raggedfern's gone!" he shouted, interrupting the warriors' conversation. "I checked his nest, and the herb tunnel, but he's not there and-"

Cloudpelt slapped his tail over the kit's muzzle. "Take a breath, young one. I'm sure Raggedfern is fine. He went out to meet with Whitebird. He'll be back."

Lionleap did not look as if he shared the snowy warrior's certainty. He glanced up at the greyish Leaf-bare sky. "Still, he should have been back by now. Raggedfern never stays out this late. He could be caught by MistClan's dawn patrol." Lionleap glanced toward the Warriors' den. "Speaking of which," he meowed, "our own patrol should be heading out anytime now."

As if on cue, a sleepy-looking group of warriors padded out of the den. The patrol consisted of Redwing, Applefall, Oakleaf, and the tabby warrior's pretty apprentice, Silverpaw. Bearkit soon felt dwarfed by all of the warriors surrounding him. And, as if to add to Bearkit's discomfort, Seedspot came bounding up to the clustered cats, her expression frantic.

Lionleap took a step back to allow Seedspot to join the group. "What is it that has a burr in your pelt?" he asked her.

Seedspot took a moment to look around the gathered cats, her breathing shallow. "It's Embernose," she gasped. "She left camp when I was on guard duty and hadn't returned by the time Cloudpelt took over. I thought that she was just enjoying a nice long walk but when I woke up, I found her nest to be empty."

Everyone's gaze then fell to Cloudpelt. The white warrior shrugged. "I haven't seen her," he meowed.

Oakleaf grunted. "Maybe that's because you were asleep on your paws, again." he muttered under his breath.

Cloudpelt bristled. "Hey, no one could miss spotting Embernose, especially me. She was my apprentice."

"And your last one at that," Silverpaw chimed in.

Lionleap directed a pointed gaze at both mentor and apprentice before leading the conversation away from Cloudpelt's guilt.

"This is alarming, but I see no reason to alert the entire clan as of yet. Oakleaf, your patrol can check for any sign of Embernose or Raggedfern while you patrol the borders."

Oaklfeaf dipped his head to the deputy before leading his patrol out of camp. Bearkit noticed that the look of worry had not left Seedspot's face, however.

"What if they can't find them?" Seedspot mewed. "What will we do then?"

"Don't worry," Lionleap soothed, letting his tail rest gently atop the petite she-cat's shoulders. "Oakleaf's patrol will find them. And if it happens that they don't-" Lionleap's words were cut off from hearing as he slowly guided Seedspot back to the Warriors' den.

"Cloudpelt?" Bearkit mewed, glancing up at him. The warrior started, as if just realizing that the large brown kit was still there.

"Hmm? Oh, Bearkit, I forgot you were still here." Cloudpelt gave the kit a slight nudge with his paw. "You should head back to the nursery," he meowed. "Go back to sleep, young one."

"But how can I sleep when my clanmates are missing?" Bearkit managed to choke out.

Cloudpelt sighed. "There is nothing you can do. Let the warriors handle it, little kit." He leaned in closer to Bearkit. "And do not tell your mother about it. We wouldn't want to worry her more, would we?"

Bearkit nodded defeatedly. He left Cloudpelt to his guard duty and traipsed back toward the nursery.

Inside, his denmates were finally beginning to wake up. Nettlekit and Sunkit were stretched out, chatting with each other. On the opposite side of the den, Ashkit and Mallowkit stood blinking sleep from their seemingly identical green eyes. Stormkit was the only one still asleep, his nose pressed into his mother's fur. Blossomfur was asleep as well, but Rainstep was slowly waking.

Bearkit suddenly felt the air knocked out of him as his sister tackled him to the ground in greeting. He grunted as he squirmed out from underneath her. "Good morning to you too, Nettlekit."

The mottled grey she-kit purred in amusement as she playfully swatted at her brother's tail. "Where were you, Bearkit? Ashkit thought you might've been eaten by a fox."

"Did not!" Ashkit protested, running up to Nettlekit and giving her a light shove.

Sunkit stood then, arching his back in a long stretch. "Ashkit ran around like her head was stuck in a wasps' nest she was so worried." His eyes glinted with humour as his sister growled at him.

"I'm just glad you're safe, Bearkit," Ashkit mewed. "But where were you?"

Bearkit glanced quickly at Blossomfur, who was still dozing peacefully, her tail wrapped around Stormkit. However, Rainstep had her gaze pinned on the kits, her tail beating the floor of the den restlessly.

"If you bunch are going to be so noisy, then you can head outside so as not to bother those of us who are still trying to sleep." Rainstep eyed the kits with distaste before turning her back on them.

"C'mon," Bearkit mewed, "I'll tell you outside, by the Falling Stones." He led the way out of the den, his tail held high. His denmates padded out behind him.

The Falling Stones were a collection of tumbled black rocks where kits and apprentices alike often played, seeing who could climb the highest. One had to be careful though; one false pawstep could lead to a sprained paw, or worse. The Falling Stones were off limits for climbing during Leaf-bare, due to a kit having slipped off the stones to his death many moons before Bearkit was born.

Still, Bearkit couldn't help but give the Falling Stones a wistful look as he took a seat at their base to address his denmates. Nettlekit and Sunkit sat down beside each other, while Ashkit and Mallowkit huddled together against the cold rocks near Bearkit.

"So, tell us, what were you doing, Bearkit?" Sunkit prompted.

Bearkit was careful to keep his voice quiet so that no warrior in the clearing could overhear him. "I had woken up with a sore throat, so Blossomfur told me to go see Raggedfern. But his nest was empty. I went and told Lionleap, and apparently both Raggedfern and Embernose haven't returned since they went out last night." His eyes shone with excitement. "The dawn patrol went out to track them down."

Mallowkit snorted. "You're just like Ashkit. You worry too much. They'll be back soon." She flicked her tail at a nearby pile of snowmelt. "If your throat is sore, try a drink."

Ashkit's eyes widened at her sister's words, but no one else seemed bothered by them. Sunkit stood up and looked at his denmates. "Who wants to play a game while we wait for the missing cats to return?"

Nettlekit sprang to her paws. "I want to be leader this time!" she exclaimed, running after Sunkit and Mallowkit.

Bearkit sighed and walked over to the pile of snowmelt. He took a few soothing licks, but the cool snow did nothing to chill the heat he felt rising within him. His news was important, and yet no one had bothered to listen to him.

As he sat up and shook the bits of frost from his muzzle, Bearkit was surprised to see Ashkit sitting next to him. "Are you here to make fun of me too?" he asked.

She shook her pale grey head and gave his ear a sympathetic lick. Bearkit felt himself warming even more beneath his pelt. "I came to apologize for my littermates behavior," Ashkit murmured.

"You don't need to apologize for them," Bearkit mewed, staring down at his paws. "It's not your fault that Sunkit and Mallowkit have fluff for brains." A bemused look crossed his face, until he realized who he was speaking to. "I'm sorry."

Ashkit snorted with amusement. "Tell me something I didn't already know." At Bearkit's hurt expression, she softened a bit. "Sure, my littermates may have fluff for brains, but that doesn't mean that I do."

Bearkit nodded. "Are you my friend, then?" he mewed, tilting his head.

She purred. "Of course I'm your friend, Bearkit." Ashkit flicked her grey tail in the direction of the other kits. "They are too. C'mon, I'll show you." She ran off toward where the others were racing around the clearing in wide circles.

Bearkit sighed and followed her, feeling somewhat reluctant to. He appreciated Ashkit's sympathy, but it still hurt to have no one believe him.

His denmates were apparently taking turns chasing each other around the clearing. Currently, Nettlekit had pulled ahead of the other kits, a mouse held triumphantly in her jaws. Sunkit and Mallowkit were but a tail-length behind her. Ashkit flicked an ear at Bearkit, her eyes bright. "Let's join in," she mewed, her paws churning up snow as she took off after the others.

Bearkit hurried after her. He did not know if it was anger, or his determination to best his denmates at something, but soon he had pulled ahead of all of them, except for Nettlekit. The tip of her mottled grey tail brushed his nose and Bearkit forced back a sneeze.

"You'll have to be faster if you want to catch me," Nettlekit called behind her shoulder. She put on an extra burst of speed in an attempt to shake off Bearkit.

Her brother growled in reply. Forcing himself to take larger strides, Bearkit soon found himself side by side with his sister. Nettlekit's eyes widened in surprise as her brother tackled her, sending them both sprawling into the snow in a struggle for the mouse.

"It's mine!" Nettlekit hissed as her brother stole it from her grasp. He held it pinned beneath his claws.

"I raced you for it and won," Bearkit huffed, "therefore, it's mine." He was aware of Ashkit and her siblings sitting a cautious distance away, watching the exchange with curious expressions.

"Just give it to me!" Nettlekit batted at her brother, but his grip held firm.

"I will if you say you believe me!" Bearkit growled.

Nettlekit reeled back on her haunches, the mouse seemingly forgotten. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Bearkit sighed and turned to take a quick look at their denmates. Sunkit avoided his gaze.

"Embernose and Raggedfern are missing, and I'm afraid that something bad has happened to them," Bearkit explained. "I-I have a strong feeling about this."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Sunkit meowed, still not meeting Bearkit's gaze. "It's up to the warriors to find them."

"He's right, Bearkit," Ashkit added, padding over and resting her tail gently across Bearkit's shoulders.

Nettlekit glanced at her brother. Her claws tore at the snow beneath her. "I have a confession to make. Sunkit and I saw Embernose-"

Her words were cut short by a loud yowl. They all turned in the direction of the cry. Oakleaf's patrol had returned.

Bearkit bounded toward the camp entrance, Nettlekit's confession all but forgotten in the wake of fear that the patrol had stirred up. As he came closer, he hurried to a stop, narrowly avoiding slamming into Cloudpelt. Bearkit peered around the white warriors' pelt, his heart sinking at what he saw.

Oakleaf and Redwing stepped forward slowly, their heads bowed low beneath the weight they carried between them. Applefall and Silverpaw padded behind them, tails trailing in the snow. Silverpaw's eyes were dark.

Bearkit's gaze focused last on what he had been most afraid of. The dusky orange cat Oakleaf and Redwing carried was barely recognizable. Chunks of fur were missing, and her pelt was latticed with fresh cuts. Blood stained the snow crimson beneath the warriors' steady paws.

He shook his head. No, Embernose could not be dead. Bearkit would not believe it. He looked away, up at the grey Leaf-bare sky. There were no stars out, but he knew that their ancestors would still be watching.

 _Please StarClan! If you can hear me, then please don't let Embernose die!_

 ** _..._**

 **Reviews are appreciated!  
**


End file.
